Endless Love
by Starfire859
Summary: Elsa Arendelle was the girl who was isolated by books and always around with her parents. Meanwhile, Jack Frost was completely opposite from Elsa, but that didn't seem to bother Jack because he's had a crush on her throughout high school, but after graduation that will change when the moment finally arrives that the two finally meet.
1. Graduation

Jack's POV  
>There was a girl, a beautiful girl. She wasn't like everyone else. Every girl that I knew from high school would go out every weekends to party, but she was the only one that never went. She was always isolated by books and always with her parents. I knew she had a sister named Anna, but both were opposite from each other. After every senior were given their diplomas the graduation ceremony ended and everyone threw their caps so high that they were proud to be high school graduates. As for her, she watched everyone that she was surrounded with were taking pictures and signing yearbooks. She waited for a while if anyone would approach to talk to her, but no one bothered. She looked at everyone as they slowly forget about her or that she even existed. What she didn't know was that I was looking at her and she wasn't someone that I would forget. To me, she was incredible and beautiful, but despite our differences that didn't stop me from having a crush on Elsa Arendelle. I've always wanted to talk to her, but that moment never came. I was still staring at her as she continued not to notice, but apparently staring at Elsa was soon interrupted when my best friend put his arm around my shoulder. "Elsa Arendelle, mhh mhh a girl like that can't be real." Hiccup said. "What do you mean?" I asked him looking very confused. "A girl with that much dough can't be real. She's an ice queen." Hiccup said with so much secure as if he knew her more than me. "Really?" I responded back. "She doesn't even let anyone in I don't know what's up with her, but you on the other hand never talked to her. What are you chicken?" Hiccup said making fun of me." Easy for you to say how come you haven't talked to Merida, I've seen you drooling over her. You hypocrite hahaha." I responded back by attacking him using the words he told me earlier. One for me and zero for Hiccup that was a burn. "Haha very funny, but you know what that's going to change because the next time I see Merida I will march right in front of her and tell her how I feel." Hiccup said with so much confidence feeling like he's Superman and while he was saying it he was raising his chest like he was Superman. "Oh really? Speaking of Merida there she is right now. Now is your chance Hic." I told him feeling like he was actually going for it and I patted him on his back and gave him a little push and as usual whenever Merida was in front of us Hic would start to stutter and start sweating and usually making up excuses. Turns out I was right so much for trying to march and talk to her Hic. "Actually, she looks busy talking to a lot of people and besides I have to look for my family and I suggest that you should do the same." Hiccup said. Wow! that's a really good excuse Hiccup, but he was right I needed to look for my family as well. So Hiccup and I started to go on our own ways looking for our families, but after he left I stood in the same place while I was staring at Elsa, but unfortunately she wasn't there so I think that she went with her family as well. I started to walk to a different direction, but luckily my dad and my little sister Emma were right in front of me. They were the only ones I had in my life and I do anything to protect them. My little sister Emma was 10 years old, but at the same time she did act like she was mature for her age. With people, she did act like she was mature for her age, but if she did get comfortable with people she was completely different, an energentic, talkative, and welcoming with hugs kind of person. The only people that she only did show her comfortable side was me, Hiccup, dad, mom, Hiccup's mom and dad, and Toothless. My dad on the other hand he was a mechanic. He owned a shop that someday I was going to own. Thanks to him I became really good knowing cars and their parts and how to fix them. I do considered him as a hero because as a single parent it's hard to raise two kids by himself. My mom on the other hand well, she passed away when Emma was five and I think I was about 14 or 15 years old, but I can't remember, considering I was trying to forget that year. My mother passed away from breast cancer and neither of us took it well. We did our best to stay by her side until she passed away. Hiccup understood why I didn't hang out with him the longest considering we've been best friends since elementary. The reason why he understood was because his mom passed away and he's been living with his dad and his dog Toothless. I have no idea why he named him Toothless considering the fact that he did have teeth and they were sharp. I just remembered why he named him in the first place because Hiccup got him as a puppy and he was literally toothless. The vet told him that when Toothless grows up he'll have teeth by then, but knowing Hiccup, he adopted it as he saw something that grabbed his attention, that's why I love Hiccup is because he usually never went for looks, he was always a curious person and whatever that spark in his mind he go for it, well except Merida he did like her, but she's a living person. His mom on the hand, turns out she was alive and it was during junior year that he found out about her. He found her working at an animal shelter, well let's just say they had a very long talk. She came back living with him and his dad and it was a happy reunion until the accident. That same year Hiccup's dad got into a car accident and they did the impossible to save him, but it was too late. They both mourned for him and I stood next to Hiccup's side until I knew that he needed some time alone. It had been a month since I haven't talked to Hiccup, but after that we started to talk again and everything went back to normal, but yet he sometimes would take out his feelings on me so technically I was his shoulder to cry, but that didn't seem to bother me since I too did cry when my mom died. The good thing about our friendship was that we had each other's backs. Emma was running towards me while dad was behind her and she was trying to jump and I caught her and gave her a tight hug because I didn't want her to fall. "Congratulations Jack." Emma said in her cute adorable voice. "Thank you Emma." I told her in a cute adorable voice that would make her laugh and it did. "Congratulations son, I'm very proud of you and your mom would've been too." He told me as I saw his eyes holding his tears. " Thank you dad and she would've been happy that I've gotten this far." I told him and that sure cheered him up a bit. Hiccup jumped on me which took me by surprise and behind him, his mother and his dog Toothless. "Careful Hic for there is a lady present." Hiccup's mom said while she was laughing and mentioning Emma since I was still carrying her. "Nice to see you again Robert." Hiccup's mom said to my dad. "Same as you Valka and how's the pickup truck running." My dad asked her. "It's even better than before I couldn't be more grateful that you fixed it good as new." My dad told her. I just looked at the people that were in front of me such as Emma, dad, and Hiccup and I couldn't be even more lucky that I actually had people who cared about me and I did too, well all I need left was someone to actually share my feelings with more than friendship, but all I had to do was wait.<br>Elsa's POV  
>I was just wandering around trying to look for any sign of my family. While I was looking for them I passed by a couple of people that used to be in my class and as usual they didn't notice me, but then again who didn't. Basically, throughout high school I was really never part of the crowd or even like the other girls. The only girl I would talk to was Anna, but sometimes she would hang out with her friends, but hey every sister deserves space. Usually, they always talked about how they looked, which party they'll go, but the majority they would talk about boys and the most popular boy they would talk about was Jack Frost. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I've usually heard that Jack was just cute and well that was it, so I figured that every girl just only liked for the way he looked, but me it didn't interested me. I just knew that he was in one of my classes and I would just look at him whenever he came to the room and then I would go back minding my own business and paying attention in class. To my shock, someone came behind me and I turned around to face them and to my relieve it was Anna. "So my big sister is going off to college which means you're leaving me behind." Anna said it in a cheerful then later turn into a sad tone. "I know, but hey you still have some friends left." I said it in a cheerful voice trying to make her feel better. We were still talking and walking at the same time when a couple of girls came to me and asked me if I could take a picture with them. " Hey, umm Elsa". One of the girls asked me feeling unsure if she said my name right. "Yes". I responded back. "Can you come and take a picture." The girl said. I looked at Anna feeling unsure, but she smiled and gave me a look that I read as, "go ahead they won't bite." I walked up to them and I was next to them about to take a picture with them, but in reality they meant if I could take a picture for them. "Here can you take two of us". The girl said while she handed me her phone. I did what I was told and took two pictures of the girls and gave the girl her phone back. "Thank you and congratulations hon." The girl said then she left with her friends before I even said thank you. I walked back towards Anna and I just felt kinda, well as usual left out or disappointed that people just always use me when they needed something. "I didn't know those girls I didn't expect to come out in the picture." I told Anna. "Elsa, sit down." Anna said demanding which I usually mistaken it as funny way, but this time she meant it. "But Anna our parents are loo..." I was interrupted by Anna before I could finish my sentence. " The happy portrait can wait." Anna said. "Don't do this and what I mean is don't be like this." Anna said. "What do you mean?" I asked her while looking very confused. " You were acting like this during high school and please don't continue to act like this in college. Come on, you're my inspiration and I want you to show me that there is more to life than books and having parents as best friends." Anna said. "I do not considered them as my best friends." I told Anna that while I was trying to deny it and it turns out she was right. "Oh yeah, well how many people signed this." Anna said while she was trying to grab my yearbook from my hands. "Stop it haha." I said laughing because it was true because I had a yearbook, but people didn't even signed it not a single person. "Come on, let's go find mom and dad." I told Anna and grabbed her hand to find our parents.<br>Jack's POV  
>We still stayed there for a while in the same spot that I met up with Emma and dad then later Hiccup came along and his family as well. All of a sudden I see Elsa right in front of us and I couldn't help, but blush and Hiccup saw me and he knew my face on what or who was it referring to. Hiccup as a best friend did any best friend would have done to embarrass me. "Mr Frost, Mr Frost!" Hiccup yelled at my dad for him to come over here. "Yeah, what's up kiddo." "Jack has a crush!" He told my dad. "Whattt-tt, no I don't". I started stuttering and tried to deny it as quickly as I can before something even more embarrassing would happen. "Well, come on who is she?" My dad asked me, but Hiccup was pointing at her. "The one with the platinum blonde hair, that's Elsa Arendelle she's an ice queen." Hiccup told my dad and just like any other dad he too started to embarrass me as well. "Hey Elsa!" My dad started to yell to grab her attention. "No dad." I started to whisper yell him and he eventually got more louder enough for everyone to hear. "I like you to meet my son Jack he's an incredible guy." My dad was yelling and then he began to hug me tight and started to lift and spin me then we both fell to the ground and all of a sudden Emma started to pitch in. "Elsa, Elsa!" My sister started to also yell for her and once again I began to shush her and I was lucky that Elsa didn't heard that since she had her back towards us and started to walk away with her family. "Phew", thank goodness this day was finally over. Hiccup and I said our goodbyes, but we knew we would see each other for work. Hiccup went with his mom and Toothless while I went with my dad and Emma to have our own graduation celebration.<p> 


	2. The Inn

Jack's POV  
>Hiccup and I were going to meet up at work after our families celebrated our graduation. I celebrated my graduation by having my dad taking Emma and I to Sonic. Yup, all of us only come just for the milkshakes and since we were hungry so we bought food from there. Before graduation, my dad asked me if I wanted something, you know, as a present, but I told him no because I didn't know what I want. He started coming up with suggestions about the things that I liked and he mentioned that he could get me something that was winter releated since he knew that winter was my favorite season and I was its biggest fan. I told him that I would prefer to get presants for Christmas. I was happy that I finally graduated from high school. I was always the one everyone would put on blast, but I guess that's what made me popular because of people. Girls would say that I was always attracted and that I'm good looking than their ex-boyfriends or they wish that their boyfriend would look like me. I always saw myself as an average looking guy, but at the same time I needed to be in great shape just for Emma if something were to happen to my dad and who needed a responsible and healthy guardian because there was no way in hell I would let someone else take care of Emma if they didn't even know her and basically I was the only one she had left. Throughout high school the only thing I kept secret was my love life and what I mean by that is my crush on Elsa. I never liked girls that would always put their relationship on public. The only girls that I would always talk to were Rapunzel and Merida. Both of them were in my class and yes they did knew who Elsa was, but like everyone else they didn't talk to her and I made sure that they didn't notice a little blush from me. Rapunzel was a nice girl and cheerful and always had Hiccup, Merida, and I participate at every event. She was a very open person because she would talk for hours without thinking what she was going to say and the only thing in common we liked was fun. As for Merida, yup Hiccup's crush she was a tomboy that's a fact. I had P.E. with her and I was always her partner because she never squeal or try to come or try to take off my shirt like some girls have done in the pass with other guys. Even though all of us did hang out but we did have our own separate group and our own best friend like Hiccup was my best friend and Merida was Rapunzel's best friend. I can't believe I'm going to talk about the one person that I deliberately thought it would've been the last time. Jenny, as in my ex-girlfriend. It was junior year I believed that I did went out with her for like a year. It was during the time I still liked Elsa, but for now I just needed someone more like "me", but I still had Elsa stored in my heart. Jenny was the one who did grab my attention and my impression of her was great because she wasn't that shy, friendly, and very curious. I took the liberty to get to know Jenny for myself and she did turn out to be great, but that changed after we started going out. At first, on social media she started posting stuff that we're going out and that it said stuff like, "In a relationship with Jack Frost." I for one didn't like that, but then again she's happy. Apparently, the more she changed everything became worse. She started to tell me that she wanted me to be with her 247. She would completely asked me who I was with. Every time I told whether I was with a girl meaning Rapunzel and Merida I saw rage forming in her eyes. She also didn't want me to hang out with Hiccup because she thought I was going to use him as an excuse thinking I'll be with him instead I'm doing something that isn't relationship material. What relationship material? Like cheat on her? No and quite if I was another guy I think they would be capable, but I wasn't. Heck you know what I think she didn't even like my family. She complained about me that I was spending to much time with them and she got jealous of Emma. I was so happy that she only met my family once because I didn't want her near them because I didn't want her to be a psychopathic killer wanting to kill them in their sleep. In the end, the reason that lead to our break-up was because she cheated on me with this jock from another high school. I barged into her room wanting to talk to her after she pushed Rapunzel to the trash can because she was "in her way". When I was in her room I saw that there were clothes on the floor everywhere and then I looked up at both of them and they were covering themselves with sheets, but I already knew that they were nude. To my disgust, I left while she was yelling for me to come back and let her explain. She caught up to me right as I closed the door to her house and she started to explain that it didn't meant anything to her and that she was thinking about me and that she loves me. I was tired of listening to her so I told her that we are through, finished and that things can't and will never possibly work out between us. I called the guys after I left her place and told them what happened and well they took it well, but I figured it was because they didn't like Jenny and they were so happy that their friend was back in the group. High school was pretty decent, crazy, but decent. When we got home from eating I went to my room to take a nap before going to work, but dad interrupted me before I made it to the door of my room. "Wait son, there is something that I want to tell you." My dad said. "Actually, don't you mean we." Emma said while she raised her eyebrow at dad. My dad chuckled softly while looking down at her. "It's not actually something to tell, but something to give." My dad said making me look at him confused while I saw Emma running to her room and she came back quickly and went to dad's side while she was carrying a box. She came over towards me and she placed the box at my hand and looked at it for a while, then to her, then to dad. "What are you waiting for open it." Emma said with a smile on her face as if she was waiting for this moment to happen. I did what I was told so I opened the box. My eyes popped when I saw a snowflake. It was a beautiful snowflake that stood out then I pulled it out from the box and to my surprise it was a necklace. "How much was it?" I asked both of them. "That doesn't matter because dad and I chipped in and bought it for you, but since you told him that you didn't want anything I took the liberty buying something for you instead and since you like winter so much because that's when your most inner fun comes out I decided to buy something that was winter related for you to have everyday. Do you like it?" Emma asked, but I couldn't help, but smiled since Emma knew who I was and what I liked and same thing with her as well, but this must've been worth so much that I couldn't afford. I couldn't tell her that I couldn't keep it because she really waited long enough to give it to me until that moment came and for her today was that moment, wish I could do that for the actual moment when I will talk to Elsa. "Thank you so much Emma." I smiled then grabbed her as I hugged her so much almost as my life depended on it and she did the same thing with me. Dad watched us and he was smiling. He was smiling as if his two kids were his light to guide his way, a reason for him to keep living. Our moment was soon interrupted once he was about to speak."Well, I have to go back to the shop, so you kids be careful. Jack watch out for your sister and Emma watch out for yourself." My dad told us. "Well do". I said while I gave him a smirk. "Yes sir". Emma said it in a military style saluting my dad and later went back to giggling. My dad laughed and told us bye and locked the door on his way out and we watch as he walked away from our house. "So". I told Emma. "I have a couple of hours to go to work mind if I take a nap?" I told Emma, but Emma groaned. "Aww, but I was looking forward to playing with you." Emma said and pouted. "Tell you what, after I get back from work we can play, but when it gets dark so we can play with fireworks. How about that?" I told Emma because as soon as I mentioned fireworks her eyes brightened and her face was nothing, but a huge grin. "Okay." She said and Emma gave me a quick kiss on my cheek and hugged me even more squeezing my face to hers. "Enjoy your nap." Emma said then she went to her room and turned on her T.V. and her favorite show My Little Pony was on and as usual she would have her stuff animals that were featured on the show with her around her to make her feel comfortable. I looked at her and laugh while I decided to her space and went to my room for I was indeed tired. I went to my bed and just stared at the ceiling. I was wearing the snowflake necklace and just looked at it and traced it with my fingers. I don't ever recalled being a jewelry person, but the only jewelry I would wear was the day I would get married, but I'm not going into topic with that. It didn't matter to me, but all that matters was that someone that you cared and they cared back gave it to me which makes it even more special and the reason to wear it all the time knowing that they are closer than you think. All I thought was that I just didn't know what to do with my life, but I knew that my life was changing and that was starting to happen right now. I didn't want to be lost in my thoughts, but wanted to be lost in my dreams where I can just picture it and right before I knew it I had just close my eyes.  
>Hiccup's POV<br>It was already 3 in the afternoon and I had to go to work and as usual I was the one who arrived early than Jack. Jack and I worked as valets who would just open people's car doors so that they would have that nice hospitality from employees and then later drive their car to a parking lot and parked them for them. I just stood there while some guy that I did know, but didn't felt like talking to him, but I think his name was Rick, Smick I don't know. Anyways it was still boring. The reason I came early was because Jack and I needed a job so that we can try to pitch in to provide our families and at least have one of us look responsible because our boss was a complete prick that he could fired us, but then again who could replace us in a dead end job. I checked my time and it was already 3:40 P.M. My guess is that Jack is already coming, but at least I won't have to stand and look awkward next to what's his face, who he just stands there while I just do everything for him. Thank god, he left because when he left that would mean that Jack was here and that I would be in what's his face's place and Jack would do my job. The good thing about work was that Jack was there and we always had something to talk about and find ways to tease each other that's the reason why I love work because the people I hang out with were there.  
>Jack's POV<br>I walked towards the place that I was working at and it was called The Inn. I was the valet at this place and of course people who had money could afford to eat here. I was still walking towards the place and as usual Hiccup was there earlier than me probably miserable because he told me that he did everything while the guy that was just standing behind the podium did nothing. Hiccup's face lighten up when he knew I would be here at this time because it was his turn to catch a breath. Once I came near Hiccup, the guy behind the podium would leave indicating that his shift was over and it was my turn to take over Hiccup's shift. I was wearing the snowflake necklace that Emma gave me, but I decided to hide it under my shirt so that Hiccup wouldn't tease me or that it was against uniform policy. "So what you do as a graduation celebration?" Hiccup asked and it was a way to start a conversation for he wanted someone to actually talk to since being here from 3 P.M. is boring until I get here. "Oh, I just went out to eat with my dad and Emma, but it was basically just talking while Emma would just shout things randomly while dad and I tried to figure out what's she is trying to say." I said with a chuckled as I rubbed the back of my neck then ruffled my white hair. "Oh that's really nice and odd at the same time." Hiccup said as he gave an awkward smile. "While me, I was just walking Toothless to the park where dad and I use to walk Toothless. My mom and I did that and we were talking about the memoirs about my dad and then after a while we got hungry so we went to the place that dad would always take us to eat and as usual he would get the fish guts. Thank goodness it wasn't so awkward and depressing because my mom started to play with the food and Toothless would want some and then she started talking what she has been up to for the pass few years and to my surprise she never dated, but she still has the sprit of adventure." Hiccup said as he started to get into his story, but was soon interrupted when a car was coming and I had to take this one. After a couple of cars, one of them gave me a tip and as a nice employee I gave them my thanks. "So are you going to Jenny's party?" Hiccup asked me. "Really?" I told Hiccup in a disgusted manner that just makes me angry that Hiccup even asked me that. "Hey, I was just asking considering we can at least have fun and forget that we even have lives." Hiccup was saying and suggesting me that I have to forget the life I have now meaning forgetting my family. "You know what you should do is go back being a respectable human being." I told Hiccup and he just laughed."What it was just a suggestion. Didn't mean to make you mad." Hiccup said in a way that he really means that he is sorry, but for me I forgave him because hey every once in a while I had to be tease and Hiccup would know when was that moment and I could ask him the same thing for Merida. We stood quiet for a couple of seconds until a car came for us to assist. The car was a platinum Mercedes and was a four door. Hiccup went to the side of the car where the driver's side was at and open the door for them and move to the back door to open as well. "Welcome to The Inn". I said while I had a smile on my face to show the guest some hospitality while I opened the door of the passenger's side and a woman came out of the door and she nodded and said thank you. I moved to open the door on the back side of the car. I turned around quickly just to glance somewhere else, but then I felt a small bump that was soft but for the person who bumped into me their book dropped. "I'm so sorry here let me help you." I kneeled on the ground to retrieve the book. "No that's okay allow me." The person said with a really soft voice figuring that she was a girl. "No that won't be necessary." I told the girl and to my shock she also kneeled to the ground to retrieve her book as well, but as for the girl she wasn't just a girl, she was Elsa. I felt that I stopped blinking from the moment I saw Elsa Arendelle in front of me and up close and she was better up close. "Sorry, it's my fault I should've seen where I was going." She apologize to me and then looked down then she lifted her face to face me. "It happens." I said as I gave a small smirk trying to make her feel better and luckily it did for she did smile back. I still had the book on my hand and looked at the cover and it was the Lancaster High School yearbook. We both at the same time lifted from the ground to stand. "Elsa Arendelle." I said as she looked at me and nodded and kinda shocked for her to know how I knew her name. "We go to the same school, actually we use to go to the same school together." I told her that just to be sure that I wouldn't give out the impression of me being a stalker. "Yeah Jack right?" She said as if she wasn't sure if that was my name. "Yes". I laughed a little soft so that she was comfortable around me and she wouldn't feel embarrassed. "Jack Frost it's a pleasure to meet you". I grabbed her hand and to my sudden urged I pulled her hand close to my lips and kiss it. Her hand was slim and small. They were soft like a pillow that I could just instantly put my cheek to rest in. I looked at her blushing so I immediately let go of it softly before things got even more awkward. "Elsa Arendelle, it's a pleasure to meet you as well Jack Frost." She also had her hand in front of her for me to shake it as well and she gave me a smile that I would just literally melt and I did also smile back. We looked at each other for just a couple of second until it was interrupted. "Elsa!" A male voice boomed from the entrance where Elsa and I were standing. I had a feeling it was her dad because he gave her a look that she knew that it was time to come inside. "Goodbye Jack". She told me and just stood there smiling. "Don't forget about this". I handed her the yearbook back to her and she said thank you. "Goodbye Elsa". I told her and smile back as she was starting to walk towards the entrance and I was going back to the podium. "Wait!" I turned around and Elsa was the one who spoke up. "Would you sign this for me please?" She asked me if I could sign her yearbook. "Of course sure." I agree to sign her yearbook and I did sign it as there was a picture of me standing next to a car that was supposedly my sign since I was a mechanic. "Here you go." I said while I was smiling at her while giving it back to her. "Thank you." She said and smiled and then she started to walk back to the entrance as her father stood there waiting for her and both of them walked inside. "Elsa Arendelle, come back to me. I'm Jack and I love you." Hiccup said while he was singing what he just said and then later laugh while I was just smirking and shaking my head a bit. Hiccup went to go park their car while I was just behind the podium and just stood there daydreaming about Elsa.  
>Elsa's POV<br>"Yeah, my wife will have the Caesar salad and the pasta and same for my daughter Elsa and I. Is that okay for you Elsa?" My dad asked me after he ordered our food to the waiter. "Yes, that's fine." I told my dad. "I'll just have what I'm going for so may I get a bacon cheeseburger, fries on the side, and a chocolate milkshake please and thank you. Anna told the waiter as he told her right away. "Wow, you sure do need to calm down on what you eat Anna." My dad replies to her. "Agdar, she's young and she's healthy it's not like she's on a diet or something." My mom told my dad as she did get offended of what he said. My mind was just wandering while I looked and read at what Jack wrote on my yearbook. "I hope that we don't wait another four years to talk." I kept rereading what he wrote and it had his signature on it and it had a little snowflake right next to it. I closed the yearbook knowing that whenever my dad has something to say I needed to give my full attention. "So listen, I know your mom and I have been really behind on the holidays for what to get you guys. As for you Elsa what is it that you want?" My dad asked while I was thinking about until I caught a glimpse of Jack while he was opening the door for the driver. "A party." I told them all of a sudden that I just didn't think about it for a while or a day or two, but I was going towards that decision. "A party." My dad replied quite a shock that out of everything I could've want was a party. "A graduation party for every person that was in my senior class to be invited. At least I can get a chance to know them." I told my dad as I already had plan what I wanted for the party. "I think that's a great idea Elsa." Her mother said with so much enthusiasm that she did agree with Elsa on this. "Ohh! A party that seems like fun am I invited Elsa?" Anna asked me with so much excitement from her eyes and they were showing off very clearly that she wanted this party to happen. "Sure Anna why not." As soon as I said yes she started to shriek loudly causing people to look at our table and dad shushed her and she whispered that she was sorry. I started to just mind to my business and then I looked back at the window and to much of my delight Jack was still there doing his job. I thought to myself thinking that I've already figured out who I'll invite first. "Would you excuse me I need some air." I told my parents. "Of course Elsa, but don't be too long." My dad said. "Okay I won't dad." I said back as I looked at my mom and Anna exchanging me smiles. I started to walk back to the entrance in which I'm going to tell Jack that he is invited to my party or in my case my first ever party.  
>Jack's POV<br>I still couldn't get her out of my head her eyes, lips, hands, and especially her drop dead gorgeous smile. I still have that moment replaying in mind so much that I was just destined to keep it playing and I wish that I could have another moment with her. A red ferrari came and Hiccup was there to attend it. "Welcome to The In..." Hiccup couldn't even finished what he was going to say as the guy who own the ferrari dropped his keys in front of Hiccup as it was his duty to pick him up. I know that in the past there was a couple of customers that would just give us dirty looks and ignore us while they thought we were nothing just because they had money and we were too good for them. The guy was just a prick. The guy had auburn hair and sideburns to go along with it and yeah I have to admit he was goodlooking to have any girl, but that doesn't change the fact that he is still a prick. "Excuse me sir, I believe you dropped your keys." Hiccup said to the guy for he didn't even want to pick up the keys since this guy wanted to humilate Hiccup. "I know, pick them up." The guy said it in a demanding voice thinking that he had the authority to push people around. "No, because that's not even my job you drop your keys so that I can pick them up." Hiccup was arguing with the guy as I started to see he was swelling up with anger. "Ohh I believe it is now be a good little valet and park my car or I'll go tell the manager." The guy said it in a devilious voice thinking that he won this round and blackmailing us by calling our manager. I hold on to Hiccup because I saw that he wanted to charge at the guy and had his fist in the air ready to punch him, but he kept squirmimg until he basically gave up. "Chill Hic you know that guy was obviously a prick don't let him get to you." I told Hic making sure what I said relieved him. After the guy went inside the entrance, Elsa came out. She had a baby blue lacy dress that was perfect for her skin tone and I saw that she had a necklace around her neck, but it was inside her dress. "Jack." She called for me and I went to her as soon as she called my name. "Jack, I want to invite you to my graduation party, well my first party in general." She asked me in a nervous way, but the more she talked she was comfortable enough to speak in a regular. "You too." She said while she was facing towards Hiccup while Hiccup was pointing to himself. "Thanks, but when is it." I ask her to be sure that I would put that in my schedule. "I believe this Saturday around 6." She told me. "I'll be there can't wait." I told her in a nervous laugh, but I knew inside that I was very excited knowing that it was Elsa that I was referring to. "I'll try my best to make it there." Hiccup said. "Hey, Jack this car has really good miles, mind if we test drive it and know how it feels riding on a ferrari." Hiccup said maliciously. "I think I like that plan." I told Hiccup and got on to the driver's side because I was curious to know how it feels to drive behind a ferrari. "You're stealing his car." Elsa asked curiously and confused at the same time. "It's not stealing we're just borrowing it, but we're coming back." Hiccup told her. "Do you want to come?" I asked her. "Uhh." Elsa wasn't sure if she wanted to as she was looking back at the entrance because of what would her parents think or and she went back looking at us while Hiccup was persuading her to come. "Sure." She said smiling and hopped on the passenger's seat as I pull the car in drive then we were off. We were a little bit away from The Inn and I was driving on the road that was inside of a forest I drove the car so fast and Hiccup was right it did have good miles on it. "Woo-hoo!" Hiccup yelled as he was on the back seat of the car standing. "Woo-hoo!" Elsa yelled and I looked at her surprise since I heard her shout for the first time. My confidence drove me into shouting as well. I looked at Elsa just looking around the surroundings and had her hand out like she was feeling the wind. I looked back on the road, but I looked back at Elsa since her thigh was showing from where her dress should've been covering. Elsa noticed that her dress was riding up so she quickly covered it up and looked at me smiling instead of feeling embarrassed and I did smiled back. "Hey, I'm hungry Jack drives us to the nearest fast food." Hiccup asked. "Well do, are you hungry as well?" I asked Elsa. "Sure." She smiled back and return it then I focus on the road and headed to our destination. We came back from buying a couple of burgers, fries, and drinks. Hiccup still had a bag, while Elsa and I finished what we ordered. Once we got back to The Inn there was a lot of people in the front and I saw that our manager was there as well. "Oh shoot." I said as I stopped the ferrari and all of us stepped out of the car. "Where have you two been these people have been waiting." Our manager was angry, but he didn't want to shout in front of the people who were waiting in the front before I could explain the guy who own the car came up. "You stole my car." He said it angrily while he was pointing at me. " I didn't steal your car and it's right here." I told the guy as I pointed the car to him and he just look at me still angrily and went to his car. "Who at a burger and left a stain?" The guy shouted out as if he was going to throw a tantrum over a stain. "It was me, it was my fault for I was eating in the car." Elsa wanted to put the blame on herself, Hiccup went in front of her and told the guy while he still had his burger in his hand. "No, it was me." Hiccup said it if he was acting in a movie or a person in distress and took it as a joke, but the guy didn't. "I want him fired." He told the manager. "You think it's cool to steal cars just for a joy ride to impress girls like her." He said it in a disgusting manner directing it to Hiccup and Elsa. I didn't like it how he said, "girls like her." "Hey, calm down she had nothing to do with this." I told the guy as I said it defensively trying to defend Elsa. "I want him fired as well." He told the manager as well. "Oh, and that's your way to steal cars so that she can be able to open her legs." The guy said it in a angrily way and smirking at the same time indicating that Elsa is a whore. What he said I was about to do the stupidest thing. I punched that guy in the face and blood came out from his nose and he dropped to the ground and Hiccup came to me and Elsa was calling for me. "Jack!" Elsa was trying to get my attention for me to snap out of it. "Elsa!" Her dad came running to her and hugged her, then her mother and Anna came behind him, but they were standing in the entrance. "Elsa, let's go back inside." Her father said and had his arm around her shoulder and they both started to walk back to the entrance. Elsa was still staring me, but she look back at where she was going. Later, her dad just looked at me for a second and went back to where he was walking. "I'll the sue the whole place!" The guy was still talking while he was covering his bloody nose while the manager was holding him back. "It's alright, they are out of here." The manager told him thinking that would resolve everything. "You two leave." The manager told Hiccup and I, but I just turned around and started walking away. "Do I still get payed for today." Hiccup said to the manager ask a jokingly way. "Leave now." The manger told Hiccup. Hiccup came up running to catch up with me. We walked far enough from The Inn then Hiccup and I started to laugh. "I saw the way you punch that guy, this time you're the hypocrite because in the first place you said he wasn't worth it." Hiccup said while he was laughing and trying to catch his breath. "Yeah I did, but he gave me a reason." I told him trying to correct his saying. "That was for Elsa wasn't it?" Hiccup asked while he raised his eyebrow. "Yeah, yes it was for her." I admitted it. "So what now? We just got fired." Hiccup asked thinking I had the answer. "For now let's just let time pass by and later try to search for another, but for me in meantime I'll just work in my dad's shop." I told him since I did had a second job and working at the shop was. I walked Hiccup at his house and he'll try to find his way to tell his mom why he got fired. As for I just didn't care if I got fired or not all I cared about was Elsa and that I didn't allowed that prick to offend her and talk to her that way. So much for making a good impression. Either way I'll still go to her party after all I am invited. I was just so happy that for the first time I talked to Elsa and she was better than I thought she would be.


	3. Planning

Elsa's POV  
>After we left The Inn, we came back to our house and as always Anna would go up to her room, dad would go back to his study, and mom would go talk to our maid. As for me, I was exhausted and I walked upstairs directly to my room. When I was inside my room the first thing I did was take off my shoes and jumped to my bed. I just laid on my bed and stared at the ceiling for a while. I took out my necklace that was hiding inside my dress. It was a snowflake necklace that my uncle Kai gave me for Christmas, but that was years ago. Uncle Kai knew that I was a sucker for winter and I would start to fangirl whenever anyone mentioned it, but I kept it to myself and for me to resist from absolutely fangirl was keep repeating these word "conceal, don't feel." That actually did help by the way. He died when I was 14 or 15 years old and he was the only person that I was free to be me. When he told us that he had cancer we didn't know what to say. Everyone did their best to be by his side, but especially me because I couldn't believe that one person that you care about and they care back we're going to drift away from this world. Before he died, he told me something and how could I ever forget those words, "Love will thaw a frozen heart," then that was the last of his words and smile that I saw from him. The reason why he said that was because he and I would love to read "The Snow Queen" by Hans Christian Anderson and every night when I was a little girl he would read to me before bed and when I still got a little older I would read it to him. When he died, I stayed in my room never letting anyone in I was shutting people out. I wasn't the only person who was shutting people out, my dad did locked himself in uncle Kai's room. We both shut people out for a month. As for school, I tried to look the same as always, which did work because again no one talked to me, but I was just isolated. I sighed as I still looked at my snowflake necklace and while it did represent winter. I still had the necklace on my hand while I was tracing it with my fingers. The snowflake necklace wasn't the only thing that didn't show off my love winter. My room was covered in a winter theme. The walls were painted blue like any icy blue. The decorations were covered in beautiful craft like snowflakes and fake snow on the walls and on the floor. My favorite part was the chandelier because it was in a pattern of a snowflake. Whenever I want to dream I would dream that I was in an ice castle so beautiful while I'm singing all to myself and having a balcony (which I do have in my room) looking at the sky. As for me, feeling like a queen that has the castle all too herself and to my special addition would be having ice and snow powers. I for one would be happy, but if I told anyone they would just indicate that I would be alone. To me, yes I would be alone, but alone and free. Where I can be who I am and no one will ever see me cry. I sigh as I still laid in my bed until something in my mind reminded me. I got up from my bed and try to find my yearbook. I grabbed it from my desk and climb back on to my bed. I turned to the page where Jack signed my yearbook and I kept reading what he wrote. I don't know why I was just excited that, what someone signed me yearbook and most importantly someone stood up for me. I couldn't get that memory out of my mind when I accidentally bumped into Jack, the joy ride, or that same incident that my dress wasn't covering my left thigh and I saw Jack and I quickly covered it up, but it wasn't so embarrassing because I felt that Jack wasn't those kinds of perverts who would just go for girls the way they looked and their bodies, and last part was that he punched a guy for me who offended me by calling me a whore. Jack was the first person who ever stood up for me I knew Anna would do the same and same for her, but no one didn't mind to hurt me or with words. Either way I was so happy that my party was going to happen because besides having it as a first ever party, Jack would be there. Wait what? I just shook my head in confusion. "Elsa, come on you just met him how do you know that he's going to come." I said it to myself. I went back staring at the ceiling while I still had my snowflake necklace on my hand, but I just couldn't stop thinking about today and the party, but I was thinking of Jack. I just couldn't help it that I actually did talk to someone from school and he was really nice to me and somehow I felt safe with home for some reason. I just hope that I could have another moment like today well except the punching and offending, but I want to if Jack's involved because it was just really fun and full of freedom.<br>Jack's POV  
>I came home and changed out of my uniform while I still had the snowflake necklace on me not bothering to take it off. Emma wasn't home since I took her to a friend's house before going work. I had the whole house to myself, but I wasn't going to stay around since I needed to go to the shop to tell my dad that I got fired from work. I quickly changes into my jeans and a white shirt while I had navy blue converse on. I grabbed my keys and locked the door of the house behind me and started to head towards the shop. I walked to towards the shop and saw the sign that said Frost's Car Repair. I went inside and said hi to a couple of men who worked in the shop. The shop inside wasn't huge or small just right enough to fit a couple of cars and the tools and machines to store in. I think we were the only mechanic shop that was clean and we always clean up after ourselves because we wanted to give people the impression that even though we are cover in oil, cleanliness was still on our minds. Aside from me working on cars I would stay after to clean up and close the shop. I saw my dad fixing a car on the front side and I headed towards him. "Hey, Jack why are you here early? Shouldn't you still be at work. My dad asked and looked at me for a sec and went back on working at the car. "Actually about that, I got fired." I told my dad in voice which I was preparing to say after how my dad would react. "Fired? What did you do Jack?" My dad asked as he sign as if he just didn't want to deal with it and work on the car instead. "Yeah, because I punch a guy in the face." I told him that. "Well, Jack I know that not everyone is polite, but even if they aren't you still have to hold it in and show off that they didn't get to you. If people don't feel or see you humiliated it's funnier to know that's what pisses them off." "Yeah I know that dad." I told dad then gave him a same smile. "Was it Hiccup, because I know you would punch someone to stood up for your friends." My dad said as while he gave out a small chuckle. "Not this time dad, it was for a girl." I told my dad then he stop what he was doing like he was shocked to hear that for the first time. "Jack, I'm surprise at you because you have never stood up for a girl besides your sister and your friends that are girls. That girl wouldn't happen to be Elsa Arendelle right?" My dad asked while he raised an eyebrow at me. "Yeah it sure was dad it sure was?" I told him. "So know what, are you going to look for another job?" My dad asked me while working on the car. "Why? Either way I'm still going to own the shop." I suggested that to my dad and he just sighed. "Well, I'm not going to get in involved with your decisions, but you do sure remind me how I was when I was your age." My dad said and I was curious to know. "What do you mean dad." I asked him hoping he can tell me. "When I was your age I wouldn't pretty much stood up for everyone the only person that I just stood up for was for your mom. She wasn't just a pretty face, I saw that she had something extraordinary inside that I could only see unlike the guys that would pick on her just for her face. What's even more a coincidence is that the first time you talk and stood to Elsa was exactly how I met your mother." My dad finished telling me the way he met mom and I was shocked that I just repeated, but with Elsa was that bad? I don't even know what to think. I looked at the time and it was getting late so I needed to go pick up Emma from her friend's place. "Thanks dad not sure if that's a good or bad thing, but I'm glad from that moment with you and mom just stayed together." I told my dad. "Thanks Jack." My dad replied with a smile and I returned it. "I have to go dad I need to pick up Emma from her friends we catch you later at home." I told my dad before walking out of the shop. "You do that and both of you be careful." My dad said and gave me a quick smile then going back to working on the car. I smiled back at him and then I was walking out of the shop. It was already 7 P.M. so I met up with Emma who was waiting at bench next to a bus stop because if we ever get lost in this place the bench is the first place we look and if neither of us aren't there call the police, but wait half an hour before calling the police. Emma saw me and came running to me for her to hug me. "Jack!" She shouted. "Hey how was it?" I asked her. "It was fun this time we played dress up and since there weren't any boys to play Prince Charming, but had to borrow a couple of teddy bears to dance with us." Emma said while I started to laugh. "I'm glad you had fun Emma." I told her. "So what did you do?" Emma asked me. "Just the usual Emma, like going to work and that's it." I told her not wanting her to know the rest of the story. "Oh, Jack I'm tried." Emma said while she was yawning. "Aren't you hungry?" I asked her. "Nope, I already ate." Emma replied. "Okay in that case mind if I carry you until we get to the house?" I asked Emma since I knew that she was lazy to walk. "Yay!" Emma said while she replied with a childish yay and put her hands in the air while I carried her. When I go home it was still dark, Emma feel asleep the first thing I did was carry her to her room and place her on her bed so that she can get comfortable. I checked on her one last time before closing her door. I looked around the house and it was dark so I guess that dad was back at the shop wether working, cleaning, chatting with the guys, or closing. I walked back to my room and I just fell on my bed feeling exhausted and just stared at the ceiling. I look at my snowflake necklace and I was just looking at it because it was just beautiful and what made it more beautiful is because it's special. I'll always look at this snowflake for it already contains my feelings inside and my interest. I look around my room and it was pretty decent. My walls were blue and on the back of my door was snowflake designs courtesy of Emma of course and the rest was just decent. The majority of times in what I dream about is definitely opposite from reality. I dream that I was someone who had the ability to fly and travel everywhere around the world. I added a special addition to mine is having ice and snow powers that contain the ability for people to have fun and let loose. For me, another special addition was having a staff that I carried around, I didn't know for what, but I liked it. So basically whatever I dreamed about was just me being this fictional guy bring out the fun in everyone. This time today wasn't the day I'll be thinking that. Throughout the day I couldn't get Elsa Arendelle off my mind, but I didn't want to because I finally talked to her. I know I did the right thing for standing up for her because I would never let anyone talk to her that way and basically think for her. I would want the pleasure into even knowing her myself because I don't need anyone to tell me. All I want is to hear from her. I started to drift to sleep and started to dream about a person, but a girl for the first time in forever.<br>Elsa's POV  
>"So what do you propose we do." Anna said because she wanted to help plan the party. "Well I just don't feel like having decorations, I just want a decent party with lots of food and add my special addition. CHOCOLATE!" Anna and I said it at the same time because chocolate is our favorite desert and we both laughed, but apparently out laughing was so loud that dad came inside my room. "Girls it's getting late you should be in bed by now okay, good night girls." My dad said and he left my room. "Goodnight dad." Anna and I told him at the same time. "Well, I guess we have to pause this for now and leave the fun to me because I have great ideas for games." Anna said while I was laughing. "Oh, Anna you always do." I laughed and smiled at her. "Goodnight Elsa." Anna told me. "Goodnight Anna." I told Anna then she left to her room. I looked at the window and saw the night sky how it was beautiful and I looked back to my room for my snowflakes that were on my wall glow. I laid on my bed just thinking about the party, but to be honest I wasn't thinking about my party, quite frankly I was thinking about Jack. It's odd for me to think about a guy that I just met talking I mean I have seen him in school before, but never talked to before. For a guy who I just barely talked to he's the one who stood up to me from that rich spoiled jerk that insulted me and clearly I didn't know I was worth punching a guy for. I didn't like that involving violence is the solution, but I just couldn't help that someone stood up for me. I have a feeling that Jack was quite embarrassed that he gave a good or bad impression, but what he doesn't know is that it didn't matter to me because I was just proud that I made a friend. I started to drift to sleep and I just started to dream about a person, but a boy for the first time in forever.<p> 


	4. The Party

Elsa's POV

It was already Saturday and I woke up feeling so excited for this party to happen. I get up from my bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower. After I got out of the shower I wore my beige sundress with white converse while I had my hair up in a french braid, but in a bun. I walked downstairs and I greeted our maid Greta. "Good morning Greta." I said while flashing a smile at her. "Good day to you Miss Elsa." She replied. "Greta, just call me Elsa when no one is around." I told her. "So sorry Miss Elsa, I'm sorry pardon me Elsa." Greta reply and manage to make me giggle. "Do you know where everyone is?" I asked Greta. "Yes, Your mother and Anna went shopping for the party tonight and your father had to go handle a couple of things in the office he won't be back till the afternoon." Greta said. "So I guess I have the whole place to myself then." I said. "Precisely." Greta flashed a smile. "Now if you will excuse me Elsa I have to complete my chores and don't go ballistic over the house, oh wait I should be telling that to Anna oh well never mind ." Greta said laughing while she was walking away while I was still laughing. I was left alone in the living room and I just started to play around with my snowflake necklace while I was whistling. I felt like walking around the house and it was quiet and whenever my parents had a business trip, Anna and I would just try to come up with something and the first thing Anna would come up is a party and I would be the one to say no and Anna would put her puppy face and try to convince me to change my mind but I would still say no. I'm just resting on the couch in the living room while I'm looking up in the ceiling, but I couldn't wait for my party to happen tonight and especially Jack was coming. "Wait what." I just shouted and I just kept thinking to myself what made me think of Jack I mean I barely met him and he was there during high school and we never even once talk not even when we had class, but I have to admit it was brave of him for defending me from the redheaded stranger who called me names, but I feel bad that he got fired because of me and kind of thinking it I never knew I was worth defending I mean Anna has defended me once, but that was a long time ago, but hardly someone who I just met. I just sigh while I still had my snowflake necklace while I was still playing it in my hands, but I just realized something I have to look for my outfit for tonight and so without hesitation I jumped off the couch and sprinted the stairs to my room and try to find what to wear for the party.

Jack's POV

I just woke, but for some reason I just woke up happy aside from dreaming about a certain girl, but with blue crystal and platinum blonde hair, but the part that stood out the most was that Elsa's party was tonight and she invited me. I'm really excited but at the same time I'm nervous because I don't want to embarrass myself in front of her. I get up from my bed and try to find a shirt to cover up my shirtless body and I grab my phone. I got a text from Hiccup, " Hey, Jenny's party is tonight, you going." I reread the text and I can't believe he asked me that and why would I go to my ex-girlfriend's party. So instead I replied, "No, I'm going to Elsa's party instead." I send the text and just as I was about to lay down on the bed Hiccup replied what can I say he's a fast at texting. "So, the Ice Queen decided to let someone in ehh." I read his text and I just chuckled so I just replied, "Shut Up!" Hiccup's texted me back, "Well, it's true but that's what you're going to deal with and what are going to do today?" As soon as I just read Hiccup's text I thought to myself what am I going to do today Emma's going to camp for the summer and dad is going to work for the whole entire day and I'm just waiting for Elsa's party to happen phew it's going to be a long day. I got up from the bed and went to the bathroom to clean up myself. I went to Emma's room to wake her up and as usual her stuff animals were burying her on her bed. What I was about to do next is what any brother would do to his sister. I jumped on her bed and she woke up. "Ahh, Jack you're heavy." Emma said it in a yawning voice. "Well it was either that or the sound of the alarm clock." I told her. "Well, I don't but can it be less heavy though." She said. "I'll try my best, but for now time to get up I'll make you food while you get ready." I told her as I got off from her bed and exited her room. I went to the kitchen and looked around what to make and to my surprise I opened the fridge and the was a note posted on the milk and it said, "Make it count. Dad" I looked at it and I just put it on the table for Emma to read it but I think that note was meant for her or who knows. I look around the kitchen and I found pancake mix and I just decided to make pancakes for Emma and I. While I was almost done baking the pancakes Emma came to the table and fully dressed but she still have trouble keeping her eyelids up. I laughed at her and said, "I have a feeling you stood up much later than usual." "Well, yeah because I couldn't sleep knowing that I was going to summer camp." Emma said. "At least you'll be busy and having a blast and that's all that counts." I told her while I turned off the stove and started to put the pancakes on the plate and put them on the table. I walk over to the fridge to get the syrup and milk and then placed then on the table. I grab my own stack of pancakes and a glass of milk and I see Emma doing the exact same thing. On the table the only thing we can hear is the sound of our foods chewing since the only time we don't talk is at the dinner table or in my case breakfast. Emma and I finished our food already and we each clean our own plant since we hardly do any dishes and we're never in the house, but might as well have the place clean when we come back. "Emma go get your stuff and check twice if you forgot anything." I assured her. "Ditto" Emma said while she clicked her tongue. I always have to be concern for Emma because just like dad I'm just as responsible for her and aside from not having a mom, I don't mind being a sibling and a parent at the same time. While I was still waiting for her I forgot I still have snowflake necklace around my neck and I guess I forgot to take it off before I went to sleep last night. I kept looking at it and I couldn't help but admire it so much. "Ready." Emma said as she had her suitcase and her bags hanging from her shoulder. "Then let's go." I said as I helped Emma and carried her suitcase and just to be sure that I had the house keys and I grabbed then from the counter and put it on my pocket. I shut the door and took the keys from my pocket and locked the house door. I went to walk Emma to the bus station and stooped at the bench where we go to. Since we were five minutes early we just stood there until Emma spoke, "Sooooooo?" She said it in a questionably way. "Sooo what?" I said. "I heard you were going to a party tonight." Emma said. "Yeah and wait how to you know that I got invited to a party tonight?" I looked at her confused. "I have my own ways Jack and this party wouldn't happen to involve Elsa would it?" She looked at me at a curious look and just when I was about to speak the bus showed up phew that saved me. "Alright, here you go." I handed her suitcase. "Have fun, be safe, be careful, especially with boys, try to call me and I will answer it, but don't forget to have fun." I smiled at her and she smiled back and she hugged me and I hugged her back and gave her a kiss on the head. "Bye Jack." Emma said and she stepped on the bus. "Jack, I'll send you my best wishes to Elsa and you if you do manage to have an a real conversation with her." She said it jokingly, but I know my sister she wants me to be happy and just go for it. "Okay, I will bye". I said while waving. "Bye," Emma said and walked to her seat of the bus and the doors shut and turned on it's engine. I kept staring at the bus until I could no longer see it. I sat on the bench and quickly exhale a breath and I just felt exhausted, but on the other hand I needed to rush back to the house and actually find what to wear for the party tonight.

Elsa's POV

It was already the afternoon and I was just in my room as usual staring at the ceiling and just wondering in my thoughts. Unfortunately it got interrupted when I heard Anna's voice shouting my name. "Elsa, Elsa! There you are how come you're still in bed please don't tell me you're tired before the party starts." Anna said. "No, and plus it starts at night so there still is half a day remaining." I said then later buried my head on the pillow. "Well, that's good to know, but I want to know what are you going to wear?" Anna ask and I pointed with my finger where it was at. "Ohh thanks." Anna said as she made her way to the chair while I was peaking and seeing her walk to it. "OH MY GOODNESS!" Anna gasped and surprised at the same time and she was holding the dress I was going to wear. "Elsa, this would look so amazing on you and it's like totally you this is absolutely a perfect opportunity for everyone to get to know you oh and how could I forget the shoes where are the shows?" Anna said while she took her time looking at the ground trying to find them even though they were next to the chair. "Ohh there they are and they are so too die for and it goes great for the outfit and what are you going to do with your hair?" Anna asked and I turned my head to pay fully attention to her. "Well, the hair I'm have know with the french braid, all I need to do is just comb it and put the snowflake pins and that's it." I said. "Ohh that is just totally you Elsa and now you'll look like a queen, well from your point you know what a queen looks like, but wow I know you'll look great in it." Anna said as she ended up smiling. "Thanks Anna." I returned the smile. "That's what sisters are for, but anyways I'm going to find my outfit while you start to get ready, I'll see you in a bit." Anna said. "You too." I replied. Anna shut the door behind her as I was about to get up and began to head to the bathroom I couldn't help to think who would go, but the only person on my mind was Jack and I know this sounds crazy, but I would be the most happy person if he does show up.

Jack's POV

After I got out of the shower and wrapped the towel on my lower body, I went inside my room and went to put on the outfit I picked out. It was an outfit that I tried my best to gather up it was a black and white suit without a tie because I wasn't a fan of ties, but either way it was the best outfit and I needed to make a good impression on Elsa and hopefully get her to forget the uniform I wore for The Inn. It was getting dark so I needed someone's opinion on how I look. I went to the living room and my dad was there sitting in the living room reading a book and I decided that I needed my old man's opinion. "Dad." I said. "What's up son." He said as he had his eyes to me. "I need your opinion, how do I look." I asked and he just chuckled and got off the couch. "Well, you look great, but for starters make sure you fix your collar." He said as he went to me and fix the collar of my shirt. "There, now you look great." He said while giving a soft chuckle and patted my shoulder. "Thanks dad." I said while smiling. "What's this?" He asked and grabbed my snowflake necklace from the inside of my shirt. "Oh that, I'm planning to wear it I'm labeling it as my good luck charm." I said. "Well, in that case you're going to need it if you're planning to get to know this girl." Dad said in a jokingly way. "Dad." I said while giving a soft laugh. "What, it's true and can I tell you something?" He asked. "Sure." I replied. "You remind me so much of my when I was your age and that was when I knew that I was in love with your mother and the same thing you're doing to get Elsa's attention was the exact same way I tired to get your mother's attention." He said it like I just brought him a flashback, but on the other hand I do love it when he talks about mom and how they were together I just love their love story. "Thanks dad." I said while patting his shoulder then later pulled him into a hug. "I have to go I'll see you later." I said to him. "Be careful Jack, but remember one thing love is easy on the eyes, but it's hard to fight for it don't forget that." Dad said and I believe him. "Thanks dad have a good night." "You too Jack." He said. I opened the house door and closed it behind me and I see my snowflake necklace outside my shirt and I put it inside my shirt. Here I was walking from my house and straight Elsa's place. I was nervous because Elsa and I aren't from the same social class, but that didn't stop me because I only was excited to see Elsa and really glad it wasn't going to be the last time we talk.

Elsa's POV

It was already time and the party just started. I was fully dressed in my blue dress that had my shoulders bare, long sleeves with a small cape on the back, with shoes like blue crystal, I certainly couldn't forget my snowflake necklace it was obvious my good luck charm and my hair in a french braid pulled together neatly with snowflake accessories in it even though it was summer, but nonetheless it was always winter to me everyday. I excited my room and started to walk down the stairs and see that they were a couple of people, but I know those people they were my dad's friends from work. I walked from the stairs to see the house and all I've seen for now was just people that were from my parents work and family yet no one from school has come. I went to the kitchen and I just see a bunch of caterers and saw my mother talking to one of them. I walked out and just sigh then I heard the doorbell ringing and I rushed to open it hopefully it's them, but when I open the door it wasn't, but to my excitement, but yet disappointed it was just my uncle Thomas and aunt Primrose who work with my parents. "Hi auntie and hello to you to uncle." I said greeting them. "Ohh thank you Elsa and congratulations on graduating." My auntie said. "Yes, well that's one step complete for you for life." My uncle said kinda jokingly. "Come in and my parents are around somewhere but make yourselves comfortable." I said. "Yes of course, come Thomas." My auntie said. "I'll see you in a bit Elsa." My auntie said directly to me. "You too." I replied and they started to walk away from me. I just sighed and started to walk slow towards the living room and just felt being disappointed. I gasped and all of a sudden I haven't seen Anna, but I wonder what she's up too and knowing Anna she's probably in the kitchen eating chocolate or in this case stuffing, yup that's Anna. So much for a party, but I have to understand the fact people aren't that interested in getting to know me well might as well enjoy this "party" for now.

Jack's POV  
>I've already arrived at Elsa's house and I was just so amazed how her house was and it was really big it was twice as big as my house with a huge front lawn and big windows and it even looked like a castle because it had two towers and the color was grey. Yup, I had the right to be nervous because:<br>1. I needed to not embarrassed myself in front of her.

2. Take advantage that friends or family aren't here.

3. Try to make up from The Inn incident.

4. Try not to act stupid.

There I got that in my head before I could knock on the door and when I got in front of the door, it was really huge it was a 2-door with crystal glass and with nice woodwork. I knock on the door and it was opened by this lady who looked not that young or old, but in her middle age and she was wearing this nice maid's uniform without the apron just a long-sleeved shirt with a long black skirt that when to her knees with black pumps and her hair in a bun. "Good evening sir are you hear for the party?" The woman asked me. "Yes, I am and I was invited by Elsa." I said. "Oh, please come in." The lady said. "Oh, Thank you." I told her. The lady closed the door behind me and just walked away suggesting that she was working at the party. I looked around and I see people covered in suits, but they weren't really my age and I have a feeling they weren't Elsa's friends neither. I realize I was standing where the front door was at so I decided to start walking before I get the attention. My guess that I was already at the living room with everything so clean and elegant and hearing classical music in the background. I started to even walked more until someone just bumped into me. "Ohh, I'm sorry I didn't see you there." I told the lady I just bumped into and when she turned to face me it was Anna. Anna was the one I bumped into and she was wearing an olive green dress with her black shoes and had her hair braided in two and I did notice she had a chocolate stain on her corner of her lip. "Oh, that's okay and it happens." Anna said and smiled. "You got something on the corner of your lip." I told her and pointed my corner lip to show her where it was. "Ohh, yeah thanks." Anna said while she wiped the chocolate stain with her hand. "You wouldn't happen to know where Elsa is do you." I asked her. "Elsa, yeah she's around try looking for her." She said. "Wait, do I know you from somewhere?" She asked curiously. "Maybe." I said, but I kept thinking please don't be from The Inn incident, please don't be from The Inn incident. Anna gasped. "Of course you're the valet who defended Elsa from that red-headed jerk." Anna said and what was weird is that she had her hands crossed together and smiling. I laugh, "well I guess you can recall that." I said it kinda awkwardly. "But that was really sweet of you." Anna said. "Well, if you do considered it as that then yes." I smiled back. "Well I'm going to check around for what there so I leave you and your mission to find Elsa oh and enjoy the party." Anna said greeting. "Yeah I will thank you." I said. "No problem." Anna replied and she just left. I went back to walk around a couple of more until I stopped in the mini room where I can see a couple of people chatting while I was just leaning on the top of the chimney. I was just thinking to myself how could I be good for Elsa and I just looked around and this is the opposite of what I have, but I do know that I want to succeed and maybe who knows what I'll earn for a living. I stopped thinking for a while until all of a sudden I see this girl. I was facing her back and she had a crystal blue dress that showed her shoulders bare and a mini cape and with crystal blue shows and lastly was her hair it was platinum blonde in a braid and to my surprise it had to be Elsa. When the girl turned around, it was Elsa and she was even beautiful facing front. She was wearing a beautiful dress that made her glowed she looked like a queen, but a snow queen, but the beautiful kind and her hair was really a great fit for her and it complimented her face, but to the most shocking of them all was her necklace it was a snowflake necklace and it was the same one as mine and it was identical while I had mine tucked inside my shirt and then when she saw me she smiled and started to walk towards me.

Elsa's POV  
>I was already bored and I knew this party wasn't going to work out and no one I knew came so I decided to get up from my chair and start to wonder off again. I began to walk until my dad called. "So, isn't it the party that you wanted." My dad said smiling and was waiting for my reply. "Yeah, it's great it's just what I wanted." I fake smile back at him. "Well I'm going to talk to your uncle Thomas more I'll see you later." My dad said bye and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Bye dad." I said to him and he walked and I turned around watching him walk to my uncle. I started to walk even more and when I almost got to the end of my house I felt something like the corner of eye caught something. I couldn't help but turn around and I was afraid to turn and see that it wasn't what I thought so I took a chance and face it. I turned around and to my relive and I was happy what I thought who it was it was Jack. He was leaning on the top of the chimney and he was wearing a suit, but with out a tie a suit with his pants and jacket black also shoes and his shirt was a white collar long sleeve shirt I must admit he was really handsome and he looked handsome. I started to walk towards him. "Hi." I said. "Hi." He said smiling back. "I'm glad that you made it." I said to him. "Yeah, I did I was invited right?" He said that manage to make me laugh while he raised his eyebrow emphasizing on right. "Yes, you were and apparently so were everyone, but I guess they have other things to do." I said. "Or probably they are all at Jenny's graduation party." He said. "How come you aren't there?" I asked and I started to wonder out of everyone who could've come why it had to be Jack isn't he the popular boy, the boy that girls fangirl over him, and that has a great social and there was another party on the same day as mine, but he decided to come to mine who everyone says that I shut everyone out. "I didn't want to reject an invitation since you were being very generous." He said. "How I'm being generous I got you fired from your job." I said. "It was going to happen sooner or later and if that guy who offended you and I didn't do anything about it, who would? and he was just going to talk about you about the things he said wasn't true." He said and to my shock I had to asked him this last question. "And what do you know about me." I asked. When I asked him he just chuckled and looked down and played with his hair and he finally look up to me. "I have my ways, Miss Arendelle I have my ways." He said it with mystery in his tone I didn't know wether I sound find that sexy or scary. "About your party problem." He said. "Yes." I said. "I can arrange that." He said and he started to pick up his cell phone and started to dial. "Hi, this is Adam Marshall speaking I need to file a noise complaint on my neighbor Jenny Swartz because I need to sleep and I have an important job interview to attend to and I can't sleep with this noise going on. Yeah the address is 2104 Roosevelt street. Thank you very much you've been very helpful thanks bye." Jack hanged up the phone and he called 911 using a fake voice to crash a party and I couldn't believe what just happened. "You're welcome." Jack said laughing and bowing at the same time. I couldn't help but laugh. "You didn't have to crash a party for me you know." I told him. "Yeah, but you didn't leave me with no choice, but excuse me I'll be right back I need to answer this call." He said. "Okay, don't get lost." I said "I will not." He said laughing and clicked his tongue. Well at least I wasn't feeling down anymore because Jack Frost made my party and especially my night.<p>

Jack's POV

I can't believe I just crashed Jenny's party ehh like I could care and then I heard my phone vibrate and I saw the caller I.D. it was from Hiccup and I needed to answer it. I left Elsa alone for a while to pick up the call and I was a little farther from Elsa, but I could still see her. I answered the phone and began to speak. "Hey Hic what's up. I said. "Jack, thank odin you picked up the cops showed up and they had to tell everyone to leave from Jenny's house." Hiccup said. "That sucks, but I have an idea round up everyone you know or at least everyone and tell them to go to Elsa's house." I suggested it. "Wait, what? You mean to tell me that I have to lure everyone to the Ice Queen's place." Hiccup said sounding questionably. "That's right." I said. "I have a feeling you had to do something with the party crashing at Jenny's house." Hiccup said suspiciously. "That's why you're smart Hiccup, but please can you do me that favor buddy." I said. "Fine, but there better be food because Merida ate everything at Jenny's place boy that girl can eat, but I still love her." Hiccup said. "Yeah, and thanks buddy." I said. "No problem, bud." Hic said. "See you later." "Thanks bye." I said to Hiccup before hanging up the phone and put it in my pocket and started to make my way where Elsa was siting at. "Hey" I said to her. "Hey, who were you talking to right now?" She asked. "Oh just my friend Hiccup." I said. Before she was about to speak I heard the doorbell ring and Elsa and I went to the door I was behind her when she was about to open the door when she opened the door Hiccup was the in the front and behind him were a lot of people but next to him were Merida and Rapunzel. "Hi guys I heard there was a party going on mind if we join." Hiccup asked while he was looking at Elsa. "Yeah of course." Elsa said smiling. "Great." Hiccup smiled and stepped foot inside the house and went over to Elsa to hug her and while he was hugging her he mouthed me words saying, "The frozen heart has been melted." He mouthed the words and I just looked at him and just laugh a little. Hiccup let Elsa go and she went back to the door to greet more people. "Thanks Hic for doing this." I said really thankfully. "No problem that's how many people I did gather up, but unfortunately someone decided to stick along." Hiccup said it in an awkward way and tilted his head away because he didn't want to look back I want to look at where he didn't want to look and the person who stood there next to the door with a couple of people was Jenny, oh shit was the one thing that came to my mind. I dragged Hiccup and lured him a little more because I didn't want Jenny to see us both. "You invited Jenny." I told him in an angry tone. "Well you did crash her party and she doesn't have anything better to do." Hiccup said. I just sighed and hoping that Jenny doesn't ruined this for me and especially I wanted to be with Elsa. "Hey dude I'm sorry, but I need to go and go after Merida and supervise her so she doesn't eat all the food and won't save me some." Hiccup said. "That's alright and go after your girl." I told him while I patted his shoulder. "She's not my girl, yet." Hiccup said and he walked away and headed to the kitchen. I took one glance at Jenny and she was still at the same spot and I started to walk away and put my head down before she saw me. When I knew I was a little farther from her I could put my head up, but unfortunately Jenny was behind me and tapped my shoulder so I had no choice to turn around and face her. "Hey." She said. "Hi." I said. "Why so cold to me Jack it's been a while since we seen each other or in this case talk." She said and she thought I would just talk to her like I forgot everything that happened between us. "What are you doing here?" I asked her. "Well, since my party was stripped down by cops and my neighbor had this feeling that I was hosting a party so he called the cops and now everyone is here at Elsa Arendelle's party." "Doesn't that seem suspicious to you Jack huh the girl who was invisible to everyone now hosted a party doesn't that seem suspicious?" Jenny said and she tried to make a scene and I knew she was saying it louder for Elsa to hear. "It doesn't matter how her reputation was before, all I know is that she'll never be what you are now well you excuse me." I said and I know I just sounded like a total dick, but she deserved everything that I said about her and I left her with her mouth open and just wanted to be next to Elsa and started to walk towards her at the doorway entrance.

Elsa's POV

I couldn't believe that there was so many people here and it was all thanks to Jack, he crashed a party for everyone so they can be at another party which was mine. After I greeted Hiccup, I greeted two girls that were behind him. One of them had curly red hair and blue eyes and the other one had blond hair really long but it was in a braid covered with flower accessories and green eyes. "Hey, nice to meet you I'm Rapunzel." The girl with the blond hair said. "Nice to meet you I'm Elsa." I said politely. "This is a nice house and by the way I'm Merida." The girl with the curly red hair said and she spoke in a Scottish accent. "Got any food?" Merida asked me. "Merida." Rapunzel told her. "What did I say something wrong?" Merida said. "No, it's alright and the food is at the kitchen feel free." I said and Merida had a smile in her face which means that I made her feel better. "Thank you Elsa and what am I waiting for let's go laddie." She said whiling pulling Rapunzel's arm dragging her to the kitchen while Rapunzel said. "I'll see you later Elsa." "You too." I said whiling giving a little wave and just went back to greeting more guests. While I was greeting and then I wanted to know where Jack was and I took a glance and I found him talking to this girl who was infront of him. I went back to greeting more guests until I heard a voice and I didn't want to look back at where Jack was, but I heard from the girl said, "doesn't that seem suspicious to you Jack?" I only heard that part, but I was curious to know what they were talking about, but then again it shouldn't be my concern to know. While I was still greeting Jack kind of scared me from behind. "Oh it's just you Jack." I said giving a little laugh. "Sorry, didn't mean to make you jump." He said. "That's alright." I said. "Sorry for not being there earlier, I just got help by an old friend. " He said, but the way he said friend he emphasized it with disgust I had a feeling the girl Jack was talking to and Jack didn't get quite along very well, so I just decided to drop it. Throughout greeting people at the doorway Jack was nice to help and greet them with me and I notice he knows a lot of people on the other hand I didn't. I just couldn't start thinking the fact that Jack was doing this and he wouldn't do this for some girl, but for me. My thoughts were interrupted when Jack started to say me name. "Elsa, Elsa." Jack said while waving a hand on face. "Yeah." I said. "That's everyone, so I think it's time to go back to the party." He said. "Ohh, yes of course." I said while Jack was shutting the door behind me and he help an arm for me to take which means he was escorting me. "Would you like to be escorted to the kitchen malady." He said it in a supposably fancy accent and bowed a little while his elbow was sticking out for me to put my arm around it. I couldn't help, but laugh, so I just went with it. "You may." I too was speaking in a supposably fancy accent and curtsey and we just stood there laughing and went to the kitchen while I had my arm wrapped around Jack's. We went to the kitchen and to my surprise I had no idea there was going to be that much people and it was just really crowded then I looked at the other guests and they looked just as confuse. Then out of nowhere Anna was there at the kitchen and when she spotted Jack and I she went to us. "Oh my gosh, Elsa do you see this? I mean how did this happened now it's actually a party and I'm surprise there is enough food at least the food won't go wasted." Anna said in a really excited tone that just left her speechless. "Yup and we own it all to Jack." I said while pointing a hand at Jack. "You did this?" Anna asked him. "Well, I had help, so yeah I did." He said. Anna gasped and said, "Thank you so much!" I noticed Anna looked down at us and notice I had my arm wrapped around Jack's arm. "Hey quick question?" Anna asked and Jack and I said hmm at the said time. "Are you to together?" She asked. "Anna!" I said it in an embarrassed way and now I felt that I was blushing god damn it. "Actually no but we are just two people who want to get to know each other." Jack said and the way he said it was really polite and I didn't felt embarrassed anymore and I manage to smile back and he returned it. "Ohh then okay then well then in the meantime Rapunzel and I are trying to figure out what games to come up with." Anna said and left to go find her while I was with Jack. We both walked to the kitchen and watch everyone surrounding us and I just looked at everyone and I was thinking that I was happy this party was going on really well and I owe it all to Jack. Suddenly, I caught a glimpse at my parents looking confused and I couldn't hear what they said, but I heard my dad say the valet and then I realized they were talking about Jack I took a glance a Jack talking to people but still remained by my side and I looked back to my parents still discussing and confused at the same time, I had to put matters in my own hands. "Will you excuse me Jack." I said to him. "No problem, but hurry back." He said. I started to walk fast to my parents and when I got closer I jumped a little while grabbing my parents shoulders and I did startled them a bit, "Thank you so much, this is the best party you have allowed me to have." I said it smiling and cheering normally how Anna was all the time. I notice my parent's faces changed and they seem to lighten up when I told them I was really happy. "You're welcome, sweetie." My mom said and hugged me at the same time. "Yes, well I'm glad to see your enjoying yourself." My dad said and I gave him a hug as well. "Hey, can I have everyone's attention?" Anna was shouting across the kitchen while standing on the kitchen counter. "Thank you and can we have everyone move to the biggest room of the house please so that we can give out the details what this is about thank you?" Anna said and starting to get off the counter. Everyone were murmuring, but everyone just decided to go with it and move to the next room. I left my parents side and hoping to be by Jack and then I saw Jack coming towards me. "Do you want me to escort you there?" He said it with humor. "Okay." I said and smiled and he held his arm for me to take it so I gladly did. We were in the room and we were in the back and we saw everyone in front of us, some were sitting on the floor and some were leaning on the walls then I looked at the direction where Anna was about to speak, "So listen everyone the reason why we moved you here is because Rapunzel and I came up a game that everyone has to play and here is the best part pair up with some." Then everyone cheered, but Anna wasn't finished, "the game is the two pairs have to come up with a dance by the song that they chosen in the hat which is being passed down right now and they have to perform it here in front of everyone." Everyone cheered and Anna made one last announcement, "So everyone right now choose someone to pair up and you have to come up with a dance in 15 minutes so the time starts now get to it." I looked at everyone trying to find that someone to make up a dance, then I felt someone poke me on my shoulder and I turn around it was Jack. "So where should we practice at?" He asked and pretty much proves that he is my partner." "Follow me." I said as I grabbed his hand and I lured him through the back.

Jack's POV

When Anna said to pair up I already knew who to pair up. I looked at Elsa and she was looking around at everyone that we're trying to find a pair to dance and then I saw Hiccup and of course his partner was Merida. I poke Elsa'a shoulder to get her attention and I said, "So where should we practice at?" I asked her and I saw her eyes in shock and I realized she had a clue. "Follow Me." She said. She grab my hand and she was leading and I just couldn't help but I wanted to avoid my hand sweating because she was holding it. Then we were at the back of the house and we went through the backdoor and we were just alone outside just the two of us and then I realized I was holding a strip of paper that I've chosen tthe song to dance. "So what song is it?" She asked. "Oh it's called "Crickets" by Drop City Yacht Club ft. Jeremih." "Have you heard of it?" I asked her. "Heard it? Yes I have and I just love the melody is played in that song." She said while she was twirling. "Do you know how to dance?" She asked me while I was just waiting her spin in a ballet position. "I'm going to honest I'm not very much a good dancer but I try to go along with it as I can." I said. "Ohh." She said. "What about you? By the looks of it you're pretty good at it." I said. "Well, my parents placed Anna and I in ballet lessons since we were five." she replied and when she was spinning I caught her and she faced me while she had her hand on my chest while I had my hand on her waist. We stared at each other, but I couldn't help staring at her blue eyes and her complexion was flawless she was so beautiful and I was holding her I just wish this moment would last. The moment was broken when Elsa spoke. "I think our time is up we should be getting back." She said and she took her hand away from my chest. "Yeah, we should be getting back." I said and let go of her waist and she started walking to the back door and I followed behind her. We got to the room and everyone was there and chatting and I tried to find a place to sit and then I heard Hiccup shouting, "Jack!" while he was signaling to sit with him and I did and I held Elsa's hand until we sat down on the floor in front where the people who were going to dance. I was between Elsa and Hiccup until I heard Anna's throat clearing. "Everyone I hope that was enough time for you to come up with your dance, but the time is up so we are going to pick our first performers." Everyone cheered then Rapunzel was about to speak. "Our first performers will be Hiccup and Merida." Everyone cheered and I laughed and looked at Hiccup and patted his shoulder for him to get up and while Merida was dragging his arm to get up and Hiccup ended up getting up and then I looked where they were going to play the music and Anna was there next to the IPod speaker with an IPod. I looked back to the front and I looked at Hiccup signaling to Anna to play the song. The song was playing and it was, "Vanilla Ice" by Ice Ice Baby and Hiccup was already turning red I had a feeling this was going to be good. Hiccup and Merida started popping their shoulders first then they started to stomp their feet and then at the same time turn then Hiccup grabbed Merida and spin her around until they finished with Merida in back of Hiccup while Hiccup was kneeling down with their hands up. Everyone cheered and they were being loud. Hiccup and Merida went back sitting down. "Good job Hic." I told him while patting his shoulder. "Okay then wow that performance was literally warm even though the song was about ice, but on the hand let's give another round of applause for our first performers." Anna said and everyone cheered for Hiccup and Merida. "Now the next performers will be...Jack and Elsa." Anna said and everyone went crazy and loud cheering for us. I got up first and then I grabbed Elsa's hands to get up and we were already in the front. Elsa was preparing her position and I was doing the same thing then I cue Anna to play the music. The song was playing then I came near Elsa and just brushed her hand to her forehead and let it fall until it landed on my hand. Everyone were saying ohs and aws like they are indicating where this is going. At the right moment, I spun around Elsa and caught her and she was lying close to the floor while I held her and saw her face then I did what any girl wanted any guy to do, but I did what I wanted to do with Elsa, I grabbed Elsa by the waist and lifted her up and spun around slowly and I saw she had her head held back a little and her hands gracefully going up then I put Elsa down and I just had the urgency to kiss her in front of everyone, but then that moment was interrupted when the lights around the house shut down. "Ah come on." someone complained. Everyone were murmuring until Anna announced, "It's okay everyone it's just a minor problem." She said while Rapunzel, Merida and Hiccup were lighting candles. Then something came up I grabbed a candle then grabbed Elsa's hand. "Follow me." I said to Elsa and we were away from everyone.

Elsa's POV

"Follow me." Jack said while he grabbed my hand and started to walk away from everyone Elsa. It was pitch black in the back and Jack had a candle in his hand. We stopped then I realized we were at a closet, Jack opened the door and he and I were inside. He closed the door and tried to find somewhere to place the candle and he found a small shelf to place it. Jack all of a sudden grabbed my waist and pull me close to his body and he grab my hand to hold it. "I've wanted you since the first day I laid my eyes on you." Jack said and his breath was really close to my lips. I wanted to kiss him, but something was holding me back and I had a feeling Jack noticed it. "It's okay take your time." Jack said really calmly. "We should be getting back." I said and I was trying to avoid the awkwardness between us. "Okay." He said. He let go of me and I opened the closet hopefully he's not following me. I walked towards the room and the power was on and I heard my dad and I saw my dad in front of the room speaking while holding up a glass. "My daughter Elsa is following her father's footsteps and I couldn't be anymore proud of her speaking of Elsa where is she." My dad said and I started to walk towards where my dad was and my dad wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "I'm just really proud that I raised you and your sister to the greater good, but since you're the eldest I'm glad you to know what direction you're taking and I couldn't be any proud." My dad said and looked down to smile at me and I smiled back and I looked at everyone who had a glass and then I saw Jack in the back and he also had a glass. "To Elsa." My dad said then he raised his glass. "To Elsa." everyone said and raising their glasses and I saw Jack raising his glass as well and smiled and I couldn't help but smile back.

An hour passed

It was getting late and it was time to say our goodbyes, but the entire time I spend my time with Jack and he never left my side. He introduced me to his friends. It turns out they are really nice people and I never thought I'd say this, but what have I been missing out Anna was right I needed to live. Today was that day to live and I lived it with Jack and I did indeed let it go. Anna, my parents, even Jack and I said our goodbyes to everyone who left my home. One thing that replayed on my mind was when Jack and I were in the closet together and I was going to have my first kiss, but as usual I shut him out. My thoughts were interrupted when Hiccup, Merida, and Rapunzel were the last people to leave the house. "Thanks for the party Elsa it walls really great." Hiccup said and smiled while holding Merida's shoulder with his arm. "Yeah, lad it was great knowing ya and you should do this often no wunder Jack couldn't let go of you." Merida said and Jack'a face looked flushed. "Merida, I'm so sorry she's like this with everyone especially with me, but on the other hand it was nice to finally meet you I had you for a couple classes, but I never had the courage to talk to you and now I'm glad I did. Rapunzel said and I was touch by her words. "It's okay I completely understand and me too." I said and smiled and Rapunzel smiled back as well. "I'll catch you later bro." Hiccup said to Jack. "Yeah be careful out there ladies take care of him." He pointed at Merida and Rapunzel. "Well do." Merida said. "Gotcha." Rapunzel replied. Then we see them saying goodbyes to Anna and my parents while they left me with Jack. "So are you still thinking about it?" He asked and I couldn't think of how I should respond, but I was about to say something but Jack beat me to it. "It's okay I didn't mean to pressure you or traumatize you or anything I'm sorry." He said it with him being embarrassed and fidgeting his hair at the same time. "It's fine, you don't have to apologize." I said to reassure him. "You know what I'm going to make it up to you." He said while he was looking around for something. "I'll be right back, just hang on." He said and he told me to stay put. I see him going to a kitchen and I see him trying to find something as well until he looked at the counter and grabbed an unused napkin and passed the living room to grab a pen and began to walk towards me. "What are you doing?" I asked him. "I am going to give you my phone number." He said while he was writing it on the napkin on the wall and when he was done he held it for me to take it. "You don't have to do that I think with the party that was enough.." I was interrupted by Jack. "Elsa, Elsa, it's fine and I'm glad I did it and now I just want in return is for to accept this napkin with my phone number in it please." He said as he still help it in his palm. "I said please." He said and with no doubt I took it and looked at it for a bit and placed it inside my pocket. "Thank you." He said. "You're welcome." I said. Then we just started to laugh until my parents interrupted. "Elsa." My mom called. "Yes." I said. "Tonight was a great party and I'm glad you had fun, well both of you had fun." She said to Anna and I. "Well it was if it were for Jack." I said and Jack's face looked shook as I put him on blast. "It was nothing I thought Elsa deserved it." He said. "Ahh well isn't that sweet of him huh." She said as she was directing it to dad. "Yeah, Elsa did look she appreciate it." Dad said. "Yeah, you did Elsa a favor Jack." Anna said as everyone including I laughed. "Well, it's getting late I should be heading home, but it was nice to meet everyone have a goodnight Mrs. Arendelle." Jack said. "You too, Jack it was nice meeting you." My mom said. "Well thanks again Jack now if you'll excuse me I want to head up to my room goodnight everyone." Anna said goodbye as she headed upstairs. "Yes, but before you go Jack, may I have a word with you?" My dad said. "Yes, yes of course Mr. Arendelle." Jack said as my dad patted his back and lead Jack to the back door with him leaving me and my mom alone while he was looking at me from behind before exiting out. "He seems nice." She said. "Definitely." I said with a smile. "You must really like him." My mom said and I was really shock that she said that. "I just barely talked to him and now you're saying I like him." I said while I tried to look that I denied it. "Elsa, I know that look and that was the same look I had when I first laid eyes on your father." My mom said as she touch my face with both of her hands. "You really think so?" I asked curiously. "I know so, now if you wouldn't mind I would like to head on over to bed because I'm exhausted and I have to head done to the office." My mom said as she kissed my forehead and began walking but I just realized. "Wait." I said causing my mom to turn. "You never work on Sundays." I said. "I know, but they called from the office saying that your father and I have to attend to a meeting with a couple of important people who traveled to just come and talk to us." She said. "Oh, okay then." I said. "Oh and Elsa." She said. "Mhmm." I replied. "Goodnight." She said and smiled. "Goodnight mom." I said and smiled back. I watched as my mom began to walk the stairs and then she paused and called me. "Elsa one more thing remember what I always said." She said. "Let it go." I said. "That's right and you should begin, well anyways goodnight sweetie." She said. "Night." I said. I watched her walked the stairs. When I heard my mom was inside her room I wanted to run to the back door and hoping that Jack and dad were still out there good news they were and I just couldn't bare to eavesdropped, but I heard the most amazing words I ever heard someone say in my life. "I respect your daughter sir, I think she's really great, she's amazing and I'm glad that I've met her, have a good night Mr. Arendelle." Jack said. "You too, Jack goodnight." My said. As soon as they finished talking I moved from the door and lean against the wall and saw my dad entering the back door. "Well that was some party." My dad said to me. "I'm going to my room now goodnight dad." I said and kissed my dad on the cheek. "Goodnight Elsa." My dad said. I started to walk away, but as soon as I saw my dad inside the kitchen and went upstairs. I stayed in the kitchen for a while and to started to look for something and after I found it I sneak out the back door and try to find Jack hoping he was close so I might as well run.

Jack's POV

"Goodnight Mr. Arendelle." I said. "You too Jack goodnight." He said. I started to walk away and I didn't get to properly say goodbye to Elsa. After I wasn't in Elsa's front lawn I was walking in the of the street and I saw a couple of cars. I did what any guy did or in this case I would do. I jump in front of a car and start to walk on top of them in a row. Then, I heard a voice I was on top of roof on a car I look both sides and I looked back and I saw a figure, a figure of blue and it was saying something. The figure came close and the voice became clear to listen and it was saying "Jack!" and to my shock it was Elsa running towards me. As soon as I figured it was Elsa I got off from the top of the car and started to run towards her. "Jack!" She said. "Elsa!" I said. When we were close enough I though I was going to catch her, but instead Elsa's lips were on to my lips. Elsa kissed me and she wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped my arms around her waist which indicated I returned the kiss. I hold her so close to my body and I just didn't want to let go of her. I didn't let go of her until I let her break it off, but in the meantime I was appreciating Elsa's soft lips on to me and I felt that I was in heaven. Elsa broke of the kiss and we just stood there staring at each other until we laughed. "I have something for you." She said and she grabbed my hand and place a brown paper on my palm and she closed my hand. I couldn't help to look, when I opened my hand I saw a napkin and to my surprise it had Elsa's phone number written just as I had written my number for her. "I'm returning you the favor." She said and smiled at me. I couldn't help, but smile. "I'll call you." I said as I started to walk backwards slowly. "We'll see." She said and she started to run back while I was watching her run and as soon as I couldn't see her I turned around and I couldn't help, but smile like an idiot and I jumped on a car and instead of walking I was running, but I was running because I was happy. I never been so happy not like this it was just a night to remember my dream girl kiss me and tomorrow I'm going to call her. I felt like the luckiest boy in the world.

Elsa's POV

I kissed Jack and I gave him my number on the napkin, the same way he gave me his number. I left Jack behind and started to run towards my house. I just couldn't help but to raise my arms to the air and smile so big while running,but there was so many things I wanted to say out loud, but I couldn't because I didn't want to disturb the neighbors. I couldn't help it, but be happy and I just felt like the luckiest girl in the world and I would be able to finally let it go.


End file.
